¿Quen dijo que los sayajin no saben de cupcakes?
by SayajinSlytherin
Summary: ¿Quen dijo que los sayajin no saben de cupcakes? Pues Vegeta romperá aquel mito


_**Hola! ;) **_

_**Antes de nada cabe recalcar que los personajes que pertenecen a esta historia No son Míos y le pertenecen a mi Sensei Akira Toriyama Y pos yo solo los hago pasar un buen ratico :DD y como siempre me despido! ¡Besos de Vainilla! *3***_

Las 14:00 pm marcaban el reloj de la cámara de gravedad haciendo que el sistema pare de funcionar dejando al Príncipe de todos los sayajin bastante aturdido obligándolo a detener su sesión sagrada de entrenamientos para destruir a los androides que aparecerán en unos tres años tal como lo dijo aquel joven de cabellos lavanda, de mala gana Vegeta cogió una toalla y una lata de gaseosa.

-Maldita sea esta chatarra está peor cada día, será mejor buscar a la mujer gritona o al vejete para que la arreglen-dijo entre murmuros el príncipe sajayin dirigiéndose a la salida de la cámara de gravedad en busca de la mujer.

-¡Joven y apuesto Vegeta! Yujuuu ¿No quiere probar estos deliciosos cupcakes?-dijo Bonnie la mamá de Bulma o como el príncipe prefería llamarla "_La mujer chillona esa_".

-¡No!... a propósito requiero información acerca de la mujer de esta casa-dijo Vegeta de mal gusto a la Sra. Bonnie Brief

-¡A ya veo! Estoy segura que quieres pedirle una cita a mi bella hija Bulma, ¡Que lastima yo te quería invitar a una cita a ti!-dijo Bonnie de forma habitualmente escandalosa dejando en la mesita sus cupcakes.

Después del comentario de Bonnie Vegeta noto como un calor extraño ascendía a sus mejillas _"¿Qué será eso?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Vegeta hasta que una voz gritona interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Mamá!..qué bueno sacaste los cupcakes del horno por un momento pensé que la cocina explotaría o peor aún que los cupcakes se hubiesen quemado(N.A Alguien tiene que ordenar sus prioridades…).

-¡Mujer!, Quiero que arregles la cámara de gravedad ya que gracias a tu incompetencia no puedo entrenar como se debe-dijo molesto Vegeta por el mal funcionamiento de la cámara de gravedad.

-¿Qué le paso esta vez?-pregunto curiosa Bulma pues ella la había arreglado hace dos días y era imposible que dejara de funcionar tan rápido _"Seguro Vegeta presiono mal un botón o algo por el estilo" _pensó Bulma.

-¡Se apaga sola!-respondió de mala gana Vegeta, de pronto su sentido del olfato reacciono por el olor de ciertos pastelitos que se encontraban ahí, ya los había rechazado pero quería probar solo uno y como acto de reflejo su brazo comenzó a estirarse en dirección de ciertos pastelitos.

Bulma pensaba si había cometido algún error en el mejoramiento de la cámara de gravedad hasta que sus ojos celestes como el cielo vagaron hacia la mesa donde una mano con guantes se acercaba sigilosamente para tomar uno de sus cupcakes sin su consentimiento así que ni corta ni perezosa con un rápido movimiento tomo la mano enguantada y levanto su mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos azabaches de Vegeta.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Bulma querida! veo que al apuesto príncipe Vegeta le agradan tus delicioso cupcakes ¿Por qué no le enseñas a prepararlos?-dijo Bonnie sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes.

"¡_Que raro! Nunca antes sentí estas emociones todas juntas incluso me atrevería a decir que siento algo de mariposas en el estómago, ¡Bah! Eso es ridículo Bulma estamos hablando de Vegeta el que asesino a tu novio sin piedad hace un año pero…"_

"_Hmp nunca me había dado cuenta del exótico color de sus ojos son como dos océanos en movimiento, ¡pero de que estoy hablando! Otra vez esa horrorosa sensación cuando la vi por primera vez en Namekusein, será mejor de pensar en ello pero sus ojos…"_

Cuando Vegeta y Bulma procesaron la ocurrente idea de la Sra. Brief ambos retiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo para después sacudirlas en el aire.

-Parece una buena idea mamá, pero recuerda Vegeta ¡Yo soy la mejor preparando cupcakes en todo el mundo!-dijo Bulma egocéntrica mostrando sus dedos con el símbolo de la paz a Vegeta

-Pues ese diminuto pastel parece demasiado fácil de hacer ¡Yo te mostrare quien es el mejor!-dijo Vegeta recalcando la palabra "mejor".

-¡Yupii! Una competencia de Cupcakes-dijo alegremente Bonnie dando saltitos por todos lados y aplaudiendo siempre con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, entonces solo te daré la receta básica y que gane el mejor-dijo Bulma entrecerrando los ojos como señal de batalla.

-Pues no te confíes tanto mujer yo seré el ganador y mis curpacks o como se llamen sabrán tan deliciosos que ni siquiera un paladar tan bruto como el tuyo podrá saborear-dijo Vegeta imitando el gesto de Bulma entrecerrando los ojos

-¡Jajajaja! Pues eso lo veremos orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, nos veremos aquí dentro de una media hora y que la competencia empiece ¡Oh! Pero espera ni siquiera sabes cómo prepararlos ¿Cómo me ganaras si ni siquiera tienes la receta?-dijo maliciosamente Bulma acercándose más y más al pobre Vegeta.

-¡Te ordeno que me la des!-dijo furioso Vegeta contraatacando y acercándose al rostro de Bulma también.

-¡Pues hace un rato te dije que te la iba a dar pero veo que eres muy grosero!-respondió Bulma apartándose de golpe de Vegeta provocando que este caiga de cara al suelo.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes joven y apuesto Vegeta yo te daré la receta básica de los cupcakes-dijo la madre de Bulma ayudando al joven príncipe a levantarse, desde el suelo Vegeta podía observar como Bulma se marchaba con la cabeza en alto moviendo seductoramente sus glúteos provocando que Vegeta se sonrojara violentamente otra vez.

-¡Rápido! Quiero esa receta inmediatamente mujer-dijo Vegeta levantándose para después sentarse en la mesita cogiendo un lápiz y papel.

-Muy bien joven Vegeta, primero se debe poner la mantequilla en un bowl-dijo la Sra. Brief con un dedo levantado.

-¿Aproximadamente que cantidad?-dijo Vegeta con voz aburrida tomando apuntes

- Con 150 gramos bastara apuesto Vegeta-respondió la Sra. Brief- Luego agregaremos media taza de azúcar blanca no morena recuérdelo.

-Bien, Blanca y no morena-dijo Vegeta para seguir escribiendo en el papel

-Mezclaremos muy duro hasta que quede como una pasta amarilla guapo Vegeta-dijo Bonnie recalcando la palabra "duro"

-Pasta amarilla y guapo..¡Ah! señora me desconcentra mucho prosiga con la receta-dijo molesto Vegeta borrando la palabra "guapo Vegeta".

-¡Jijijiji! Lo siento joven Vegeta, después de que la pasta amarilla este lista agregaremos dos huevos pero uno por uno-Continuo Bonnie

-Uno por uno, esto se ve fácil hasta un idiota como Kakarotto puede hacerlo-dijo Vegeta recordando a su rival/paisano Goku

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz exactamente en la casa de los Son

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Estornudo Goku provocando que la sopa que estaba tomando salga disparada en dirección de Milk su encantadora esposa

-¡Goku! Siempre haces lo mismo no veo la hora en que me avientes un plato por la cabeza…-dijo Milk limpiándose la sopa y por un microsegundo logro esquivar un enorme bowl que venía en dirección hacia ella

-¡GOKU! LO DECIA EN FORMA SARCASTICA YA VERAS ARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS Y QUE COMENZES A VALORARME COMO UNA BELLA Y HERMOSA MADRE QUE SIEMPRE ESTA DEDICADA A SU FAMILIA-grito Milk haciendo volar toda la mesa y expulsando todo su ki

-Pe-pepero pensé que querías que te lance un plato por la cabeza-dijo Goku haciéndose cada vez más chiquito frente a Milk que se hacía cada vez más grande

Volviendo otra vez a la corporación capsula

-Después de echar los huevos mezclaremos muy fuerte hasta que quede una masa pareja y sin grumos-dijo Bonnie-después agregaremos una taza y media de harina y mezclaremos muy bien, agregamos media taza de leche evaporada y por ultimo solo unas gotitas de vainilla

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto curioso Vegeta

-Si solo eso joven Vegeta, ¡Que le vaya bien en el concurso!-dijo Bonnie despidiéndose de Vegeta y recogiendo los cupcakes de la mesa.

-Hmp pues parece demasiado fácil-se dijo a si mismo Vegeta-Esa mujer gritona ya vera yo seré el mejor de todo este inmundo planeta lleno se sangre-sucias (Eso sonó muy Draco) para después dirigirse a la cocina

-Bien, ya paso la media hora y la mujer no aparece-dijo Vegeta "Si no aparece después de cinco minutos yo mismo me coronare el mejor sin tener que preparar nada" pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cantar victoria Goku apareció de la nada con la dichosa tele transportación con Bulma a su lado sonriendo.

-¡Vaya! Si viniste a ver cómo te destrozo-dijo Vegeta viendo fijamente a Bulma y luego a Kakarotto… ¡Esperen!..¿Kakarotto?

-¡Que mierda haces Kakarotto!-grito furioso Vegeta, hace un momento pensó que la competencia iba a ser secreta pero ahora que Kakarotto había llegado el vería como cocinaría por primera vez en todo su vida.

-Tranquilízate Vegeta, ¡Yo seré el jurado de la competencia de Cupcakes!-dijo Vegeta alzando el brazo y hacienda el símbolo de la paz

-Maldita sea, está bien Kakarotto pero solo si te sientas, no hablas, no mires mi preparación, no respires y sobre todo no muevas ni un musculo-dijo Vegeta enfatizando la palabra "No"

-Uy eso será muy difícil de hacer Vegeta-dijo Goku comenzando a hacer todo lo que le dijo Vegeta.

-¡Ya verás mono superdesarrollado!-dijo Bulma-¡Que la competencia empiece!

Vegeta fue y abrió el refrigerador y saco todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para realizar los cupcakes, cuando tuvo todo en sus brazos cerró la puerta con el pie y un portazo.

Bulma abrió de nuevo el congelador y saco sus ingredientes congelados, la leche, huevo, mantequilla y busco por los armarios de la cocina los demás y cuando los encontró los coloco en la mesa.

-¡Maldita sea!, no encuentro la vainilla-dijo entre dientes Vegeta al no encontrar dicho ingrediente siguió buscando por toda la cocina hasta que la encontró con otros ingredientes

-Estas deben ser las cosas de la mujer, bueno seguro ella no la necesitara-dijo Vegeta cogiendo la vainilla y llevándosela.

-A ver ajá encontré estas naranjas, ¡Ya se are cupcakes de naranja!-grito emocionada Bulma sin saber que fue escuchada por el príncipe de los sayajin

-¿De naranja? Eso es imposible, Hmp pues yo are los cupcakes de…-Vegeta se detuvo a pensar y en eso vio unas fresas-¡De fresas!

Goku que estaba sentado, tenía las manos juntas, tenía los ojos cerrados y sin respirar no sabía lo que realmente pasaba en el campo de batalla "la cocina"

Rápidamente y siguiendo las órdenes de la receta al pie de la letra Vegeta ya estaba agregando la harina y batiendo con fuerza mientras Bulma le faltaba algo para completar a su mezcla

-¿Dónde estará la Vainilla?-Se preguntó Bulma silenciosamente y sigilosamente comenzó a voltear la cabeza como el exorcista y vio que Vegeta la tenía e iba echando gotitas a su mezcla, furiosa Bulma grito-¡COMO TE ATREVES A SABOTEARME MONO ESTUPIDO DEL ESPACIO!. Haciendo que Vegeta caiga de espaldas pero felizmente la vainilla fue a parar al suelo y no a su mezcla.

-¡Pues ahí la tienes! Solo me falta agregar las fresas y listo yo habré terminado-dijo Vegeta cogiendo las fresas y cortándola en pedacitos

-¡Eso lo veremos!-le respondió Bulma cogiendo la vainilla del suelo-¡Listo ahora solo la ralladura de naranja

-hmphmphmppddh-dijo Goku sin poder hablar ni ver lo que estaba pasando en la competencia.

-¡CÁLLATE KAKAROTTO!-grito Vegeta

-¡CÁLLATE GOKU!-grito Bulma

Vegeta y Bulma estaban muy a la par y solo un pequeño error significaría la derrota, los dos iban colocando la masa en pequeños papelitos que estaban puestos en el molde de acero y con un rápido movimiento pusieron sus bandejas en el horno los dos a la misma vez.

¡Al fin!-dijeron en unisono.

-Claro lo estaba olvidando are una cobertura de chocolate y le agregare chispas de colores-dijo Bulma atrayendo la atención de Vegeta.

-¿Qué es una cobertura de chocolate?-preguntó curioso Vegeta

-Sirve para decorar el cupcake pero creo que mamá olvido mencionarte eso ¡Ups! Ahora piensa con que podrás decorarlo-respondió Bulma y comenzó a buscar los respectivos ingredientes para la cobertura de chocolate.

-Demonios ahora…¿Qué es esto?-dijo Vegeta cogiendo una bolsa llena de un apasta amarilla y otra de color negra, lo que Vegeta había encontrado era fondant para decorar pasteles, galletas y sobre todo para decorar los Cupcakes

En el paquete del fondant había una nota escrita que decía:

"_**Solo para 7 cupcakes"**_

Vegeta pensó que siete cupcakes eran más que suficiente pero ¿Cómo? Seite, siete, siete, siete, siete era el número de las esferas del dragón.

-¡ESO ES SON 7 ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!-dijo Vegeta emocionado por la súper idea que acaba de tener-Bien empecemos.

Bulma por otra parte de la cocina escucho los gritos de Vegeta pero no le tomo importancia y siguió terminando la cobertura de chocolate para sus cupcakes.

-¡Sí! Yo Bulma Brief eh terminado la cobertura ahora solo faltan los cupcakes-dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al horno y vio que sus cupcakes estaba a solo segundos de quemarse pero con un ágil movimiento logro rescatarlos antes de lo peor pero su mano sintió un calor intenso después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH QUEMADURAA!-gritaba Bulma por toda la corporación capsula.

Vegeta se encontraba dando los toques finales a sus cupcakes solo faltaba ponerlos en una bandeja para que el imbécil de Kakarotto los probara, su mirada vago en busca de la peli azul hasta que la encontró con un mano en el fregadero y aullando de dolor, ya había terminado con los cupcakes pero la mujer gritona lloraba desconsoladamente por la quemadura en su mano, "El idiota la salvara yo no soy ningún héroe" se dijo a si mismo Vegeta pero Goku seguía sentado sin hacer nada con el rostro de color azul murmurando algo, Bulma se había ido a tratarse la quemadura que no era tan grave pero Vegeta se dirigió al lugar donde ella había cocinado y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió la manga pastelera llena de cobertura de chocolate y la unto en todos los cupcakes de Bulma "¿Por qué hago esto? Se supone que ya tenía el combate ganado, pero ganaría sucio y un sayajin compite justamente si eso debe ser, solo mi instinto sayajin pero esa mujer gritona cada vez que la veo siento algo raro en todo el cuerpo ¡Maldita sea! Seguro pasar mucho tiempo con estos humanos apestosos me está afectando el cerebro, pero averiguare este disque sentimiento extraño que siento" pensó Vegeta y volteo para ver a Kakarotto tirado en el suelo al borde de la muerte, podría dejarlo así pero él tenía que dar su veredicto y finalizar con esta competencia.

-¡KAKAROTTO! DESPIERA ES HORA-le dijo o más bien el grito en la oreja al pobre Goku haciéndolo levantar con una mano atrás de la cabeza.

-Está bien Vegeta, tráeme los cupcakes-dijo Goku

-¿Acaso estas demente? Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie si quieres probarlos tendras que ir tú mismo-dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta para guiar a Goku hacia la cocina.

-¿Y Bulma? Pregunto Goku por la ausencia de la peli azul

-Se quemó-dijo a secas Vegeta sentándose en unos de los bancos "Si mi padre me estuviera viendo ¡JA! Seguro está retorciéndose en el infierno" pensó Vegeta recordando a su difunto padre el rey Vegeta

-Qué raro pensé que a estas alturas ustedes dos ya era novios o esposos-dijo Goku despreocupado sin medir sus palabras

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!-respondió Vegeta rojito como un tomate hasta las orejas.

-Bueno si no está entonces no habrá ningún ganador Vegeta es lo más justo…"¡Ya se! Esta es una buena estrategia para unir a Vegeta y Bulma"-pensó Goku- ¡Anda Vegeta ve y buscala o si no habrá premio ni ganador!-dijo tranquilamente Goku

-¿Y por qué voy yo?-pregunto Vegeta a Goku

-Ay Vegeta porque es obvio tú debes ir porque tú eres su novio-dijo Goku recalcando la palabra "novio"

-¡QUE YO NO SOY SU NOVIO IMBÉCIL!-grito Vegeta a Goku

Después de unos 15 minutos luego de un laaargaa conversación entre Goku y Vegeta que incluyo unas cuantas patadas, puñetes y ataques voladores por aquí y por acullá fue Vegeta el que debía buscar a Bulma.

-Estúpido Kakarotto, estúpido planeta, estúpida humana que cada vez que la veo algo siempre pasa y sobre todo estúpido ¡YO!-Se dijo a si mismo Vegeta aproximándose a la habitación de la peli azul y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y Bulma salió tan rápido

Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando Vegeta y Bulma se dieron cuenta que algo había pasado

(Recomendación- Lady Gaga Do What U Want)

Sin darse cuenta Vegeta y Bulma tenían los labios juntos como uno solo, como solo un latido de un corazón salvaje mientras sus lenguas se fundían con el calor que ambos producían.

-Qué bonito…Vegeta-eso fue lo único que dijo Bulma para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada

-Solo…¿Bonito?-dijo Vegeta tomando el mentón de Bulma para obligarla a que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Sí, Bonito… y Fantástico como si fuera...-Bulma pensó cuales serían las palabras perfectas para describir aquel beso hasta que Vegeta le gano

-De otro mundo…-dijo El volviendo a besar a Bulma y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento raro y extraño que solo pasaba cuando estaba cerca de la mujer gritona solo cesaba con un apasionado beso

-Sera mejor ir quiero ver cómo te dan más ganas de llorar cuando te destroce en la competencia-dijo Vegeta caminando en dirección a la cocina seguido por Bulma

Cuando llegaron Vegeta y Bulma cayeron de espaldas a la misma vez.

¡Goku se había comido todos los cupcakes! Ni siquiera dejo uno para la autora

-¡KAKAROTTO IDIOTA! AHORA VERAAAAAÁS-grito Vegeta comenzando a corretear tras Goku mientras Bulma solo reía.

_**Hey ;)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y si lo leíste un review no cuesta nada! .**_

_**Muchisisisissimas Gracias por leer nos vemos! **_

_**¡Besos de vainilla *3*!**_


End file.
